


i wanna do bad things (with you)

by laurajean



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood Drinking, Eventual Smut, M/M, Star-crossed, Vampire Jongho, Vampire San, Vampire Wooyoung, Vampire Yeosang, Vampires, Werewolf Yunho, Werewolf/Vampire Relationship, Werewolves, Witches, but there's a Happy Ending I promise!, i'll add more ships as they show up uwu, i'll add more tags for that as we go too, no beta we die like men, this got a bit angsty, vampire Hongjoong, vampire Seonghwa, werewolf Mingi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurajean/pseuds/laurajean
Summary: When the pureblood Song and Jeong werewolf families start killing off local vampires in the area and break the long-standing treaty, Hongjoong decides to take the youngest member of the Song family, Mingi, into his custody as ransom.OrVampire Hongjoong has a soft spot for werewolves, particularly one named Mingi and wants to try his best to keep the young werewolf out of the middle of all this growing chaos and kinda maybe falls in love with him, oops.
Relationships: Choi San & Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho & Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong & Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever ateez fic i'm so excited! hope you guys like this, i've been thinking about this idea for a little while now and have been wanting to write it down :D it's gonna be a good couple of chapters, idk how many yet but a good amount i'd say! anyways, i hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> p.s. this is kinda how i picture hongjoong's fangs when i mention it later in this chapter: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/34/59/be/3459be57d93e8dccbb0ef1a002e5384f.jpg

“You told him we were meeting here tonight, right?” 

Hongjoong was never one for patience, even when he was just a fledgling, patience was the hardest thing he had to come to grips with when Seonghwa had promised him eternity. Wanting everything when and where he was promised it, a thousand years hardly changing his outlook on waiting. 

“You know how San gets,” The newly blonde Seonghwa said with a sigh, scrolling through something on his phone and unphased by Hongjoongs’ growing impatience, “he probably just got sidetracked by something.” 

“Or someone,” Hongjoong said, mumbling under his breath. 

“Carefully, you almost sound jealous,” Seonghwa said, a hint of amusement in his voice. 

“San and Wooyoung can do whatever they want on their own time, not when they’re keeping us waiting,” Hongjoong said. 

“And you’re exactly why people think vampires are a bunch of grumpy and moody assholes,” San said, slipping into Seonghwa’s house completely undetected by Hongjoong, a smile on his face so bright it showed off a glint of his fangs, “You never really learned how to be patient, did you?” 

“Did you find out what we were looking for?” Hongjoong asked, ignoring San’s remark. 

“I always do,” San said. 

The younger vampire of the three made himself comfortable on the sofa beside Seonghwa, wrapping himself around the eldest like a cat before smiling contently despite Seonghwa ignoring his usual behavior. 

“Sit, Hongjoong,” Seonghwa said, turning around to catch the youngers' gaze and flashing his bright red eyes, showing Hongjoong it wasn’t a request. 

Reluctantly, Hongjoong sat down with a huff, eager to just hear what San had to say and get to work on solving the recent little wolf problem that had killed more than a few other nearby covens and was more than likely targeting them next. With Hongjoong settled, Seonghwa turned to San, a quick kiss to the forehead letting him know he was now free to speak. 

“It’s still the same two families around here for miles, it’s still their turf. From what I was able to find out it’s because the two Alpha Song kids are finally leaving, they’re cleaning up their turf or so they think,” San said, “That leaves just the Jeong’s only kid and new Alpha of this turf, he’s probably getting cocky as all Alpha’s do.” 

“What about the other Song kid?” Hongjoong asked, “I thought there were three.” 

“There are, he’s still just a puppy practically, he hasn’t even shown signs of being a Beta or Omega, he’s not going to be an Alpha though, that’s for sure. Either way, he’s probably why the Jeong kid is acting out too, the last Song is probably going to be his,” San said, scrunching up his nose, “You should smell the woods around their places, it reeks of desperate and horny Alpha.” 

“So much for a treaty,” Seonghwa said, letting out a brief sigh, “Go get the others, we’ll just kill them and get it over with.” 

“Wait,” Hongjoong said, stopping San as he barely shifted by Seonghwa’s side and the two of them looking at him curiously. 

“You want the puppy, don’t you?” San asked, his smirk back on his face. 

Hongjoong had a history when it came to wolves, most vampires preferred to stay away due to their stench or how easily an Alpha could tear most young vampires apart. Hongjoong had lived around wolves before Seonghwa turned him, saved him after an opposing pack had killed most of the humans the wolf pack he’d grown up around held dear. Even after over a thousand years, he still held a soft spot for them and most wolves still let their guard down ever so slightly around him. 

“Well, killing them might mean more of us dying, most of them are Alphas after all,” Hongjoong said, “If the last Song kid is a Beta or Omega, they probably would do anything to get him back if someone took him, don’t you think?” Hongjoong asked, his gaze fixated on Seonghwa and waiting for the elder's reaction. 

“And how exactly do you plan on capturing him then? Or getting him to stay put?” Seonghwa asked, skeptical of the new plan Hongjoong had proposed. 

“The witch we saved from the hunters a few hundred years ago still owes me a favor, she puts a barrier around my property and all I have to do is lead him in. The rest stay out and he can’t leave, simple as that,” Hongjoong said, confidently, “They’ll want to do anything to get their little one back, especially if he means something to the young Alpha.” 

“Say we make a new treaty then and they leave, you give the Song kid back and then they can just come right back and kill us again,” Seonghwa said, “Killing them would be easier.” 

“Who said anything about giving the kid back?” Hongjoong asked with a devious grin. 

“Then they’ll kill us all and take him back,” Seonghwa said, his tone firm. 

“I can make him want to stay,” Hongjoong said, “if he wants to stay with a bunch of vampires for the rest of his life, they wouldn’t harm a hair on our heads as long as he’s alright. If he’s a Beta or Omega regardless, he’s rare, they probably keep him cooped up. I bring him to me, let him run around in the space I can give him and do what he wants, he won’t ever want to go back to that sheltered life. As it is, if that horny little Alpha from the Jeong’s is trying to court him he’s probably suffocated right about now.” 

Seonghwa was quiet for a moment, thinking over Hongjoong’s plan while San rested his head on the elder's shoulder, hands in Seonghwa’s hair and keeping himself entertained. 

“Then we’d have two old pureblood families at our feet all for the sake of trying to keep their rare little pup safe,” Hongjoong added. 

“Fine, but if the plan backfires in any way they’re all dying. You can do what you want with the pup but I doubt he’ll like you after we kill his friends and family. If you need to put him down you’re cleaning up after yourself this time,” Seonghwa said. 

“Fine with me,” Hongjoong said, getting up from his seat and headed towards the door. 

“Just remember he’s not your new plaything, Hongjoong,” Seonghwa said, “He’s a captive, not a pet.” 

“Yeah, sure,” Hongjoong called out half-heartedly, already forgetting Seonghwa’s warning. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Witches were people Hongjoong often tried to avoid making deals with at all costs. They were backstabbers, liars, and worst of all, they were messy, leaving all kinds of bodily fluids - usually blood - all over the place for their little spells and curses. Chungha was the only one he could stand for the sole reason that she was a descendant of his family, his brothers' daughter that always managed to get into trouble, especially after she figured out everlasting youth. He found himself often having to come to her rescue, though after the hunter scare a few hundred years ago, she’d remained fairly quiet. 

“Uncle Joong!” Chungha exclaimed as soon as Hongjoon opened the door to his manor, the girl wearing a bright smile with even brighter red lipstick, unafraid to give him a hug unlike most with still-beating hearts, “I like the red hair, it suits you. The house seems a little brighter too, did you finally add in those extra lights I told you about?” 

“Flattery gets you nowhere,” Hongjoong said with a sigh, knowing his nieces’ ways, “what do you need?” 

Chungha was silent for a moment before narrowing her eyes at him, her smile faltering. “You know, I  _ was  _ trying to be nice, and last I remember you called me because you needed my help.” 

“And you need mine judging from how you came in here,” Hongjoong said. 

“...I might need a small favor in return for this one,” Chungha admitted, tossing her purse aside onto the table in the entrance to the manor. 

“Whatever it is I’ll handle it, I just need you to do the barrier spell,” Hongjoong said. 

“Thanks,” Chungha said, her smile returning, “Well, all I need is something of the wolf that you’re trying to trap on your property.” 

“Something of his, why?” Hongjoong asked. 

“If I don’t the spell will just keep all wolves out,” Chungha clarified, “Do you even have something of his?” 

“Just...wait here,” Hongjoong said. 

It wasn’t hard to find what Hongjoong was looking for, keeping an eye on it at all times for the past fifteen years, give or take. A teddy bear that was nearly pristine, sitting on a shelf in his office out of sight of everything else, only able to be found if someone truly looked for it. The only thing distinguishing about the teddy bear from any other run of the mill one was the embroidering on the bottom of its left foot that stated the previous owner's name - Mingi - in big and bold letters. The bear was a gift, one of the few that Hongjoong treasured, holding onto it mostly as a memory of a small and curious child. When he returned with the bear at his side, Chungha was understandably confused. 

“You said I was casting a barrier for an adult, not a kid,” Chungha said. 

“It is an adult, this is from when he was a kid, I wasn’t exactly planning on breaking into his house right at this minute to grab something. Will it still work?” Hongjoong asked, holding out the bear for her to take. 

Chungha took the bear, mumbled a few chants and waited for the bear to start to glow ever so faintly. 

“It’ll work, shouldn’t be a problem,” Chungha said with a shrug, “Anything else you want to be enchanted for the dog while I’m at it?” 

“Just this,” Hongjoong said, grabbing the black jewelry case off the counter and taking out a diamond choker, the stones shining in the dim light. 

“Cute, you got him a little collar and everything,” Chungha said, taking the necklace and hooking it around the teddy bears neck, “I’ll get to work.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ Fifteen Years Ago… _

_ There were few times in Hongjoong’s life where he knew his gut feeling was absolutely right, usually always blindly following his creator’s orders without a second thought. When he was ordered to kill the pups of the Song family, he didn’t think twice, not until he was perched on the balcony outside one of the sleeping children’s rooms, watching them peacefully sleep while hugging a teddy bear tightly, not a care in the world. He figured the feeling came from the sympathy he usually has for wolves, having been around them all his human life and that an order was an order no matter what. But after seeing this child, he knew it was most certainly the wrong thing to do. It was one of the few times he’d even considered abandoning Seonghwa, stealing the child away and bringing him somewhere safe, far from Seonghwa’s reach and that of the others.  _

_ It was only made worse after he carefully entered the room, quiet enough that no wolf in their right senses would hear him, but yet, the sleeping child did - slowly opening their eyes and sitting up in bed half-asleep.  _

_ “Shhh,” Hongjoong said as soon as the child’s gaze fixated on him, a finger pressing to his lips to motion to the child to keep quiet.  _

_ The child didn’t even question it, mimicking Hongjoong’s motion with a smile and keeping silent. Hongjoong couldn’t help but smile back before slowly taking a seat at the end of the child’s bed, making sure his bright blue eyes were on display for the child to see and understand what he was. Regardless, the child still smiled, still clutched his teddy bear close to his chest, and moved closer to Hongjoong out of sheer curiosity.  _

_ “What are you doing awake?” Hongjoong asked quietly, “Little pups like you should still be sleeping.”  _

_ “I heard you,” The child replied with a toothy grin.  _

_ “Well, someone has a sharp pair of ears on them then,” Hongjoong said.  _

_ “I have the best hearing in my whole family,” The child replied proudly, still smiling all the while.  _

_ “That’s something to be proud of, what’s your name, little pup?” Hongjoong asked.  _

_ “Mingi,” He said, still keeping his voice quiet to Hongjoong’s relief, “What’s yours Mr. Vampire?”  _

_ “Hongjoong,” Hongjoong said with a grin, “You know about vampires then?”  _

_ “I hear my mommy and daddy talking about them, they think they’re scary but I like them, you guys seem so cool and strong,” Mingi said with a bright optimism that Hongjoong was sure he hadn’t heard from anyone in years, “My brother and sister make fun of me for thinking vampires are cool.”  _

_ “That’s not very nice of them,” Hongjoong said, “but that’s probably because they know how dangerous vampires are, right?”  _

_ Mingi nodded, still refusing to move from Hongjoong’s side despite the warning Hongjoong had just given.  _

_ “Do you think I’m dangerous, Mingi?” Hongjoong asked.  _

_ “A little, but that’s what makes vampires cool,” Mingi said proudly.  _

_ Hongjoong couldn’t help but smile fondly at the little one, patting the mop of black hair on the small child’s head and surprised by the scent that smelled sweet to Hongjoong now filling the room. Most wolves smelled foul, and even with his tolerance he had, rarely did any ever smell sweet like this little one.  _

_ “Can I see your fangs?” Mingi asked hopefully, squeezing his teddy bear with excitement in his eyes.  _

_ Hongjoong didn’t hesitate to bare his fangs for the little child to see, keeping perfectly still while the child looked on in amazement. A set of two sharp teeth on either side coming down to a perfect point with some sharpened lower fangs to match, a deadly set that only came with being a direct descendant of a pureblooded vampire. Mingi reached out in awe, gently poking one of the fangs and pulling back when he cut his finger, the child’s sweet blood now in his mouth and had he been a fledgling, he wouldn’t have been able to control himself with how sweet it was.  _

_ “Careful, they’re sharp,” Hongjoong said, putting his fangs away to reach out and kiss the child’s finger, the wound healing instantly and all signs of blood vanishing, “There, all better.”  _

_ Mingi smiled up at Hongjoong once again, just in time for Seonghwa to now silently appear in the window and capturing the pup's attention.  _

_ “Hi there, little one,” Seonghwa said, Hongjoong instinctively reaching out and placing an arm in front of Mingi to keep a barrier between the child and the elder vampire, “Relax, I came here to stop you, we all came to an agreement.”  _

_ Hongjoong visibly relaxed hearing his master's words, turning his attention back to the little smiling child at his side.  _

_ “We should go before they catch us,” Seonghwa said.  _

_ “Are you leaving?” Mingi asked, his voice filled with sadness and wearing a pout.  _

_ “I have to, little one,” Hongjoong said, “Your parents might get mad if they find me here with you.”  _

_ “Will I get to see you again, Mr. Vampire?” Mingi asked.  _

_ “Maybe, little one,” Hongjoong said.  _

_ “Promise?” Mingi asked.  _

_ “...I promise,” Hongjoong said hesitantly.  _

_ Mingi then held out his teddy bear in front of Hongjoong, still smiling, “Then take Mr. Bear, that way you can always track me down.”  _

  
  


* * *

  
  


Mingi couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling of being watched the entire night, even before he’d curled up in bed, he felt like someone was watching him from the edge of the woods surrounding his home like a predator watching its prey. Even with closing the blinds, the feeling still stuck with him and was more than enough to keep him from getting a good night of sleep. He tossed and turned, he even texted Yunho, hoping to drift off somewhere in their conversation but never feeling tired enough to do so. No matter what he did, he kept his eyes trained on the door that led out to the balcony of his room, sure that something was there. 

Unable to deal with it any longer, Mingi forced himself out of bed, his oversized shirt covering up the fact that he was wearing boxers and almost hitting his knees despite how tall and lanky he was. It took a bit of courage to build up before he opened the blinds and nearly jumped back at the sight of someone perched perfectly on his balcony with a grin on his face and fangs poking out from the smile. A mop of bright red hair and bright blue eyes being hard to miss. 

He’d really hoped he wouldn’t see this face again. 

Against Mingi’s better judgment, he unlocked the door and let the cold winter air in, causing him to shiver. 

“Hey there little pup, miss me?” Hongjoong asked. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is almost 3,000 words and i was gonna add more to it omg :D but i wanted to get this chapter done before i went to work tonight and seeing that it was pretty long already i figured i'd cut it off here and save the rest for the next chapter! hope you guys are liking this so far :3

Mingi shut the door, so close to getting it shut all the way before a foot in the door jam was able to stop him, causing him to grumble under his breath before letting go of the door and letting Hongjoong in. 

“Ok, I guess I deserve that,” Hongjoong said, walking into the room and making himself at home almost immediately, still choosing to sit at Mingi’s desk as he always used to. 

“You deserve getting thrown off the balcony,” Mingi said, mumbling under his breath though he knew fully well that Hongjoong could still hear him. 

“That too,” Hongjoong said. 

Mingi plopped down on his bed with a huff, he wanted to just go back to sleep and ignore the new intruder in his room, forget he ever existed if he could though he’d been trying for the past two years to little avail. Knowing Hongjoong wouldn’t leave, Mingi pulled his knees up close to his chest, flashed his bright white eyes to keep Hongjoong at bay, and decided the sooner he listened to what the vampire wanted, the sooner he’d leave again as he had before. 

“What do you want?” Mingi asked, harshly, making sure no part of the tone of his voice sounded warm or inviting. 

“You’ve grown up,” Hongjoong said, eyes trained on Mingi. 

If it had been two years ago, Mingi would have blushed like a schoolgirl, eager to receive any bit of praise he could get from the elder. While he was able to fend off most of that, he could still feel his cheeks flush ever so slightly with those bright blue eyes still watching his every move. 

“You’re still just a puppy though,” Hongjoong added. 

“I’m not a puppy anymore,” Mingi said, snapping himself out of the trace Hongjoong still held over him and focusing back on the matter at hand, “You didn’t tell me why you’re here yet.” 

“You're smart, you always have been Mingi. I think you know why I’m here,” Hongjoong said. 

It was true that sooner or later, Mingi had expected some vampire to show up on his family's doorstep, though he hadn’t expected it to be Hongjoong showing up outside his window. He knew what his siblings had been doing, he knew what Yunho had gone out and done with them - sooner or later a vampire was bound to show up and be pissed off. 

“I told them not to do anything stupid,” Mingi said, tearing his gaze away from Hongjoong and trying to focus on any other point in the room, “What are you going to do?”. 

“Nothing,” Hongjoong said, “My coven wanted to do something, I talked them out of it.” 

“...Why?” Mingi asked, turning his attention back to Hongjoong despite still blushing like a fool at just the mere presence of the man he once had an embarrassingly huge crush on. 

“Because it’s a bunch of stupid and young headstrong Alpha’s running around to prove a point and why kill something that can be trained by taking away their prized posession?” Hongjoong asked with a wicked grin. 

“I’d rather die, thanks,” Mingi said. 

Before Mingi could ever blink, Hongjoong stood in front of him, bent down to reach Mingi’s sitting form and his firm and cold hand tightly gripping Mingi’s jaw, forcing him to look him right in the eyes. For a moment he felt fear, his heart racing at the sight of Hongjoong’s fangs being dangerously close to him, but as Hongjoong’s features softened, Mingi’s heart slowed. Hongjoong had always promised he’d never hurt him for years and years, he supposed it was a small relief to know the promise still stood. 

“Don’t talk like that, puppy. There are people that are more than happy to listen to that request,” Hongjoong said, his face now dangerously close to Mingi’s, those blue eyes drifting to Mingi’s lips for just a moment before letting go of him and moving away. 

“Whatever,” Mingi mumbled, averting his gaze at all costs once again, feeling whatever little strength he had mustered up to keep his eyes shining white fade away, “So, what? You want to kidnap me and keep me locked up until my family and Yunho listen to you and your coven? I’m already locked up here, I’d rather not trade a cage for a cage.” 

“I figured they would keep you locked up tight,” Hongjoong said, “It is a cage I guess if you look at it that way, but it’s bigger at least. You have the whole house and as far as my property line goes, none of your little wolves can get in but you can’t get out. It’s a sort of freedom I guess.” 

“The last time you promised to take me somewhere you never showed up and my family locked me up for spending time with a vampire,” Mingi said. 

Hongjoong knelt down in front of Mingi now, his bright blue eyes having faded back to their natural dark brown, the elder almost looking human and a sight he knew he rarely let anyone see. 

“I’m sorry about that, I truly am, but this time there are people counting on you, Mingi. If you don’t come with me tonight, I don’t know what will happen tomorrow. I got this chance, I just need you to come with me, even if you don’t trust me,” Hongjoong said. 

“You’re right, I don’t trust you,” Mingi said, “But...I don’t want my family to get hurt because I’m being stupid and didn’t take the chance to keep them safe. Just give me a minute to pack, I’ll be ready soon.” 

“No need, I’ll just buy you new things there, all of the stuff you have in here reeks of that other Alpha of yours,” Hongjoong said, scrunching up his nose. 

“Fine,” Mingi said, rolling his eyes, “Can I at least take my phone?” 

“And when have you ever heard of a captive getting to take their phone with them?” Hongjoong asked, that sly smile returning to his face and eyes slowly lightening back up to their bright blue state. 

Mingi grabbed his cellphone off the nightstand and shoved it into the dresser drawer, getting up off the bed as soon as Hongjoong gave him the space to stand up. 

“Alright, I’m ready then I guess,” Mingi said. 

“You still know how to jump like I taught you?” Hongjoong asked, “It’d probably be easier than going out the front door.” 

“Just lead the way to the car, I can keep up,” Mingi said, his eyes flashing bright white once again. 

  
  


* * *

To say that Hongjoong was caught off guard by just how much Mingi had changed in two years alone was an understatement. He’d grown up, something that Hongjoong hadn’t done himself in a long time and would never get the chance to fully do. The younger’s baby fat had melted away leaving nothing but muscle behind though he still was far too tall and lanky, his eyes had lost their amber glow that all pups held and had instead turned to a bright white, the color of a wolf that was yet to present despite reaching their adult years. His hair, while still dark brown and wavy from sleep, now had streaks of blue weaved in there, indicating that at least despite being so sheltered that Mingi had finally gotten at least a small chance to rebel. 

With all of these changes that made Mingi more of a man than a boy now, he wasn’t surprised to catch a whiff of his sticky sweet scent mingled with the sour stench of an Alpha - more than likely that of the Jeong family’s youngest claiming his territory. He couldn’t find any mating bites from what Hongjoong could catch a glimpse of before Mingi got in the car, wolves always leaving their marks in broad daylight to show that others were claimed, but Mingi’s skin remained free of any permanent scars for now at least. But  _ god  _ was the stench from just the two probably being around one another almost unbearable. 

“You never complained about my smell,” Mingi said, trying his best to stay warm under the blanket Hongjoong had given him with the windows of the car cracked open to try and keep the Alpha scent from stinking up his car. 

“Because you’re not an Alpha,” Hongjoong said, “I never liked Alpha’s anyway and they never liked me.” 

“You still never told me more about that, about when you were human,” Mingi said as they pulled into the long and winding driveway leading up to the darkened manor on the hill that Hongjoong called home. 

“Maybe I will this time, puppy,” Hongjoong said, flashing his grin and fangs once again. 

“I’m not a puppy anymore,” Mingi said. 

“Remind me how old you are again,” Hongjoong said. 

“Twenty,” Mingi said, sighing. 

“Still younger than me when I died as a human,” Hongjoong said with a laugh. 

“You never told me that either,” Mingi said, a smirk of his own now. 

“See, you’re learning more about me already,” Hongjoong said, reaching down under his car seat and picking up a velvet black jewelry box, handing it over to Mingi, the younger confused at the sudden gift, “Put it on, it’s a tracker.” 

Still confused, Mingi opened the box and was slightly taken aback by the large diamond choker that was suddenly in front of him, “Seriously? Isn’t this a little over the top?” 

“I had it laying around,” Hongjoong said with a shrug, not caring to admit exactly how long he had the jewel-encrusted piece laying around, “Besides, Seonghwa wants you tracked just in case.” 

“Who?” Mingi asked, face scrunched up in confusion. 

“Coven leader, just put it on,” Hongjoong said, often forgetting that he used to keep his vampire life and whatever he liked to call what he had with Mingi before everything happened as two completely separate lives. 

“Not like I’ll go anywhere,” Mingi said, “I don’t even know how to turn anymore.” 

“How did you forget that?” Hongjoong asked, confused, “That’s like a vampire forgetting how to use their fangs.” 

“Try being kept locked up in your room every full moon for two years, you learn to deal with it,” Mingi said with a sigh, clasping the diamond choker around his neck with ease, pulling down the visor in the car to get a glimpse of himself in the small mirror, “I look ridiculous with this thing on.” 

“I don’t know if you were wearing just that I think that’d be a different story,” Hongjoong said, shamelessly enjoying the bright red flush that quickly flooded over Mingi’s cheeks. 

Catching a whiff of Mingi’s scent spiking after the comment, he wasn’t surprised that the younger quickly tried to escape out of the car, trying to put some distance between them. As sharp as werewolf reflexes were, vampire speed was still faster, allowing Hongjoong to get out of the car and hold the door open for Mingi before he could even get a leg out of the car. 

“Don’t do that anymore, please,” Mingi said. 

“Don’t do what?” Hongjoong asked. 

“The flirting or whatever, just...I’m here for my family, not you,” Mingi said. 

The comment stung, but living a thousand years had more than hardened Hongjoong’s skin against small little rejections. But that little sting alone reminded Hongjoong why he’d left Mingi alone to begin with, a vampire feeling anymore more than lust after living a thousand years was more than alarming. 

“Whatever you say, puppy,” Hongjoong said with a wink, causing a frustrated grumble to leave the younger's lips, “Come on, it’s cold out, let’s get you inside.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ Three Years Ago _

_ Hongjoong thought he had forgotten what jealousy was like, over a thousand years can do that to someone as most human emotions begin to fade away. But the minute he caught a glimpse of that newly presented little Alpha, Jeong Yunho, steal a kiss from Mingi as he left him at the front door after walking home together, it took everything Hongjoong had in him to stay put at the edge of the forest and not dart out and rip the little wolf apart. He knew if he was patient that he’d wait for the little Alpha to be gone, wait for Mingi to slink up to his room and text him that there was no one home even though he already knew it - but that kiss had sent him off-kilter.  _

_ As soon as Yunho’s back was turned, Hongjoong bolted across the street faster than even a wolf could register, the younger turning around briefly but quickly dismissing the speed as the wind before continuing home. Hongjoong has his clear path up to the balcony off Mingi’s room, he’d memorized it for years now, and while it was once innocent visits teaching a young wolf how to protect himself despite his lack of Alpha status, when Mingi turned sixteen and demanded his first kiss be from Hongjoong, things had quickly changed. Though Hongjoong felt it was easy to deal with Mingi being gone during the day, off at school despite the little lovesick puppy texting him every chance he could, he felt just as lovesick whenever Mingi was around him or close to him. When they had time to themselves, Hongjoong wanted Mingi all to himself, hence the sneaking around, avoiding Mingi’s family since they had a distaste for vampires as most wolves did, and avoiding Hongjoong’s coven who would be more than curious about Mingi.  _

_ He didn’t even wait for Mingi to toss his bag onto the floor, cell phone still in his hand and trying to text before Hongjoong had slipped into the room and practically pounced on him, stealing a kiss from and letting Mingi take a moment to register what was going on. Mingi quickly melted into him, little whimpers and moans quick to escape as Hongjoong didn’t hesitate to take over the kiss, letting his tongue explore Mingi’s mouth and the little wolf unafraid to run his own tongue over the sharp points of Hongjoong’s fangs.  _

_ “Bet that little Alpha doesn’t know how to kiss you like that,” Hongjoong said with a smirk, pulling away from Mingi and more than relishing the little whimper that left him at the lack of contact now.  _

_ It took Mingi a moment to register what Hongjoong had said, a laugh quickly escaping his lips once he had realized it and nose scrunching up with his laughter, “It was just a little kiss, I didn’t even know he was going to do that.”  _

_ “I still don’t like it, Alpha’s are obnoxious and territorial,” Hongjoong said, fingers creeping up under Mingi’s shirt to press into his bare skin just above the waistband of his ripped up jeans.  _

_ “You seem pretty territorial too,” Mingi said, “almost jealous even.”  _

_ “Vampires don’t get jealous,” Hongjoong said, “just annoyed.” _

_ “Or jealous,” Mingi bit back, a smile on his face.  _

_ “Someone is playful today,” Hongjoong said, “guess I should take care of that.”  _

_ Before Mingi could even react, Hongjoong had scooped him up and laid him down on his bed in one swift motion, taking to his favorite spot to kiss the young wolf right away, leaving a trail of kisses up and down his sensitive neck. Nuzzling the slightly opened collar back just a bit further easily revealed the marks he’d left behind on Mingi over the past month, faint bite marks in various stages of healing, some from feeding and some from just fooling around - regardless, Mingi loved to be marked and Hongjoong was more than happy to oblige. He wasted no time in sinking his fangs into his favorite spot, just to leave a bite behind and a little of Mingi’s sweet blood clinging to his fangs was an extra bonus. Mingi still whimpered and whined for more attention, taking Hongjoong slightly off guard by Mingi starting to try and seek out some friction, grinding his hips up under Hongjoong pinning him down.  _

_ “Settle down there, puppy,” Hongjoong said with a slight laugh, pressing a kiss to Mingi’s lips.  _

_ “Why?” Mingi asked, pouting even though he didn’t hesitate to wrap his legs around Hongjoong’s waist to keep them tangled together.  _

_ Hongjoong laughed, pressing feather light kisses up Mingi’s jaw to try and wipe the pout away but failing to do so, “Not today.”  _

_ “You’ve said that for months now,” Mingi said, “if not today then when? If...if you don’t want me then just tell me.”  _

_ Seeing Mingi’s eyes water brought out yet another human emotion that Hongjoong knew he shouldn’t be feeling right now. He felt like his heart was breaking seeing that he’d hurt Mingi when he didn’t mean to.  _

_ “No, no, it’s not that little one,” Hongjoong said, “I do want you, more than I even want to admit, I think even you know that after your little stunt just now,” He continued, earning a bit of a smile from Mingi, “How about this, I take you far away from here this weekend and we have a good time, okay? No sneaking around here or me trying to hide you at my house, and especially no little Alpha’s lingering around and stinking the place up.”  _

_ This finally got Mingi to laugh, brightening up the room once again with his smile much to Hongjoong’s relief. He knew things had been building up ever since Mingi had turned seventeen, he’d been a teenager before, though granted it was a long time ago and even then he was kept more than busy with a small group of Betas and Omegas being in his charge. Mingi wanting more was a matter of time, and while Hongjoong had at first been uneasy about being around a wolf again like this after so long, he knew he wanted Mingi and much to his relief, Mingi wanted him.  _

_ “Okay,” Mingi agreed happily, stealing a kiss from Hongjoong once again.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also you can find my twitter here if you want! : https://twitter.com/polarisfics


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another new chapter done for you guys! i hope you're liking it so far, feel free to let me know :3 i'm having fun writing this and things really will start to move along in the next chapter ;)

Mingi has imagined where Hongjoong had lived many times over the years. When he was a kid, he imagined the Hongjoong lived in something like a castle - tall and dark, on top of a permanent stormy hill and surrounded by creatures that go bump in the night. As he grew older and asked more questions, he pictured a mansion, draped in darkness and dripping in gold and jewels with furs and silks over couches and lined up by fireplaces. Now, seeing the place, he was pretty spot on with the latter - Hongjoong’s mansion was cast in permanent darkness with heavy drapes covering most of the windows, though Mingi knew Hongjoong could tolerate the sun thanks to being the first turned from a pure-blooded vampire. The walls were a deep red and heavily jewel-encrusted chandeliers hung from the ceilings, dark pelts were draped over the blood-red and black sofas, and at the heart of the living room that Hongjoong had led him too was a fireplace set in dark wood and covered in hand carvings. 

“Wow,” Mingi said, trying to take in the sight of everything, “remind me why you never brought me here again.” 

“Uninvited visitors tend to show up unannounced,” Hongjoong said, tossing his keys aside on the black marble countertop, “sometimes I don’t even know they’re here until I’m trying to go to bed and someone else is already in it.” 

“Oh...great,” Mingi said. 

“There shouldn’t be any visitors tonight, it’s getting late and the three babies can’t be out once the sun starts coming up,” Hongjoong said, “Seonghwa won’t be a problem either.” 

“Remind me who he is again, I’m bad at names,” Mingi said. 

“Remember when you were little and I met you the first time, he was the guy you kept calling the  _ Shadow Man _ because he stayed in the shadows,” Hongjoong said. 

“Almost forgot about that,” Mingi said, mumbling under his breath and trying to recall what the infamous Shadow Man had looked like. 

“Pick out whatever room you want, all of them are unoccupied except for mine obviously, and here,” Hongjoong said, pulling out his wallet from his back pocket and handing over a black card, “Use the computer in my office, you can buy whatever clothes you want, or whatever else you want, I guess. I heard your family is stubborn, you’ll probably be here for a while. I had the kitchen stocked up too while I was gone, there’s...well, there’s a bit of everything in there, whatever you want, go ahead and eat, you’re the only one in this house that will eat.” 

Hongjoong started to walk off, leaving Mingi with far more questions about what the redhead had been up to in their impromptu two years apart than answers he had been given. 

“Why did you leave?” Mingi asked, getting Hongjoong to stop for only a moment, casting a small glance back at him over his shoulder before continuing on up the stairs. 

“Some other night puppy, get some sleep,” Hongjoong said. 

A quick blur and sound of a door shutting later and Mingi could sense he was alone now, the large house left for him to explore, though the exhaustion was starting to set in, his body telling him to explore another night and get some sleep first. The card still in hand, Mingi slowly made his way up the same set of stairs that Hongjoong had, hearing the faintest bit of movement at the end of the hall and letting him know that was Hongjoong’s room. Part of him wanted to venture down one of the other hallways, find a room on the other side of the house if he could, but after peaking into room after room, the only one he felt somewhat comfortable in ended up being the room closest to Hongjoong’s room. 

It ended up being a large bedroom covered in the same black and gold ornate wallpaper that had covered the rest of the house and contrasting against the black ceiling tiles was a golden chandelier, dripping in crystals that almost rivaled the diamonds around his neck. Compared to the other rooms, this one seemed the most lively and up to date, a flat-screen tv mounted on the wall and a distinct lack of dust on everything told Mingi that it must have been a room frequently used by visitors at the very least with a modern large bathroom attached to it. Like all the other beds though, the sheets had seemingly been just changed on the bed, golden in color but soft cotton to the touch and the bed itself was large enough that Mingi could actually sprawl out and still have room for another person - not that he wanted anyone else in the bed with him of course. 

Having a bed picked out and so close to Hongjoong, it wasn’t hard to find which room was the office, right across the hall from the room he now called home and perhaps the room filled with the most clutter, which surprisingly wasn’t much. A few collectibles here and there that seemed to come from varying points in history, but nothing standing out to him as out of the ordinary. Finally done investigating he sat down at the computer and probably ordered more clothes than he ever had in his entire life from designer brands his family would probably never have let him near in his life, and maybe even buying some things he subconsciously thought Hongjoong would appreciate seeing him wear, even though he wasn’t supposed to care about that anymore. Mingi wasn’t a material person, far from it, but Mingi would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit that he wanted to indulge a little bit, which led him to probably ordering more books and games and things of the like than he would even get the time to mess around within his time here as well. 

Besides, Hongjoong had made it more than clear when they had been together that Mingi could buy entire continents if he wanted and it still wouldn’t put a dent in the fortune he accumulated over his lifetime. 

“Forgot to give you these,” Hongjoong said, suddenly appearing in the doorframe to the open office and causing Mingi to jump in the seat and yelp in surprise, drawing out a small smile from Hongjoong. 

“Fuck, could you be a little louder next time,” Mingi said. 

“I thought you had the best hearing in your family,” Hongjoong said, teasing the younger. 

“Yeah, well, I did at least. I forgot what it’s like to be around vampires,” Mingi said, collecting himself and calming down, looking at the pile of clothes in Hongjoong’s hand, “If those are yours, the pants are going to be too short.” 

“They’re yours from a few years ago, whenever we went away you forgot to pack half your stuff, I remembered and...well, then I forgot to give it back to you,” Hongjoong said. 

“Oh,” Mingi said, getting up from behind the desk and taking the pile of clothes from Hongjoong, “Thanks. The pants will still probably be too short but it's just for now I guess.” 

“Did you get whatever you wanted?” Hongjoong asked. 

“Yeah, here,” Mingi said, grabbing the card off the desk and handing it back to Hongjoong. 

“Keep it in case you want something else, I don’t mind,” Hongjoong said. 

“Uhm, okay then,” Mingi said with a slight shrug, holding the pile of clothes closer to his desk and keeping the card in the palm of his hand, “I’m gonna go to bed, I haven’t been sleeping great even before I came here.” 

“Don’t let the vampires bite,” Hongjoong said as Mingi walked past him, offering up a wink as Mingi glared at him and rolled his eyes. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Days passed and Hongjoong had barely seen Mingi, it really shouldn’t have bothered him, after all, he told Mingi he could do as he wished while he was here - but it bothered him more than he cared to admit though he know the pup had every right to give him the cold shoulder as he was now. 

He made Mingi things to eat and was lucky if the younger mumbled a few words to him, he got a few quiet thank yous when Hongjoong had let him know that his packages had arrived, and maybe if he was lucky he would see the younger briefly downstairs to grab a movie off the shelf. Hongjoong just wanted  _ something _ from Mingi, any kind of reaction would have been far better than the silence, even their bickering would have been welcomed. 

However, the last thing he wanted was for the fledglings to come sniffing around. 

“Joong hyung!” San called out, his voice ringing through the quiet manor as soon as the sun had fully set outside of Hongjoong’s window. 

“Living room,” Hongjoong said, hoping to draw the little fledglings to him and far away from wherever Mingi was in the house. 

In the blink of an eye, three fledglings had suddenly swarmed around him, perching carefully along the sofas as if they had been there for ages watching him read. 

“Where’s Seonghwa? Jongho isn’t supposed to be out anywhere without him,” Hongjoong said, closing his book and tossing it aside on the sofa to keep an eye on the youngest fledgling of the entire coven. 

For hundreds of years, Hongjoong had only had Seonghwa and vice versa, it was easier back then, though Hongjoong couldn’t deny that even though the fledglings were trouble sometimes that they were welcomed company in the monotony. San was the first to be turned by Seonghwa after Hongjoong two hundred years ago; a beautiful man that neither of them could keep their eyes off of and was more than happy to be turned to escape the human life he’d led. Then there was Wooyoung about seventy-five years ago, found by San and half-dead in an alleyway, turned by Seonghwa yet again to calm the little fledgling that had been captivated by the human. Last but not least, there was Jongho, turned ten years ago by San, saving the young man from an abusive home and though San couldn’t stop him from creating a bloody massacre, Seonghwa had taken to teaching him how to control himself as he had so many times before with all of them. But being the youngest made him the most unstable and seldom was he allowed to go anywhere without the eldest keeping a close eye on him. 

“He’s outside, he had to take a call,” Wooyoung said, draping his arms around Jongho to keep some kind of proximity to him despite the younger one looking like he wanted to just break free. 

“Where’s the puppy? I want to see the puppy,” San said with a cheery smile, already trying to catch a whiff of Mingi’s scent in the air and trying to track him down. 

“Leave him alone, he’s mine to deal with,” Hongjoong said, making sure San took notice of his bright blue eyes that were warning him, San’s shoulders sagging in defeat knowing how quickly Hongjoong would stop him. 

“How come we can’t see him?” Wooyoung asked. 

“Because you three can’t control your thirst around wolves, especially omegas and betas,” Hongjoong said. 

“That’s not true! I kept track of all of them and didn’t try to drink from them once,” San said, protesting and crossing his arms over his chest. 

“You kept track of them from miles away, being this close to one, you’d have a hard time controlling yourself just like Jongho does around humans,” Hongjoong said. 

“It can’t be that bad,” Wooyoung said. 

Much to Hongjoong’s horror, he noticed Mingi slowly coming down the stairwell right as he caught Wooyoung and San’s eyes turn bright blue just like his while Jongho’s turned a deep and dark red, all three turning to face the source of the new scent that flooded the room. 

“Uh...hi,” Mingi said, freezing in his tracks as soon as he noticed them all watching him. 

“Mingi, go back upstairs,” Hongjoong said, trying to keep calm and figure out how to handle the three newly bloodthirsty vampires from getting to him. 

“Am I interrupting something?” Mingi asked. 

“Just go upstairs, lock yourself in my room,” Hongjoong said. 

“But-” 

“NOW,” Hongjoong said firmly, Mingi finally obeying and turning around. 

Everything happened in seconds, far too quickly for a now terrified Mingi to comprehend as soon as he realized the situation he’d walked into. Hongjoong’s first concern was Jongho, the most likely to kill accidentally, Hongjoong grabbing him by the shoulders and throwing him back into the nearest wall. He didn’t hesitate to break off a leg of a nearby barstool and shove it through Jongho’s shoulder, pinning up to the wall with a yelp that was followed with vicious snarls and growls as he tried to break free of the makeshift restraint. Those few seconds disarming Jongho was enough for Mingi to run, but from the sounds of it, also enough for Wooyoung and San to corner him upstairs. 

“What’s going on?” Seonghwa asked, bursting in the front door with his eyes just as bright as Hongjoong’s. 

“Just knock the kid out and meet me upstairs,” Hongjoong said.

Hongjoong left his creator's side before he could hear a reply, getting up the stairs as fast as he could and seeing the new sight before him. Wooyoung was on the ground hissing, his shirt torn with a distinct bite mark from a werewolf on his shoulder, the mark having turned a deathly black and rotted color. San had his fangs buried in Mingi’s neck, the young wolf trying to fight off his attacker with attempted bites, his eyes a strange shade Hongjoong had never seen before, though that wasn’t his concern at the moment. 

Hongjoong grabbed San by the back of his head and tossed him back into the wall, the hard thud reverberating throughout the hall, but San was still dazed from the scent and now the taste, getting back up to fight Hongjoong with ease. Mingi fell to the floor with a yelp and cried out in pain, drawing Hongjoong’s attention away long enough for San to get in the first hit, knocking the wind out of him - San always being quite strong for his age. He immediately tried to get to Mingi once again, but this time Hongjoong drove him back again, sending him through a closed door and into a spare bedroom, holding San down while he heard Seonghwa force his own blood down Wooyoung’s throat to calm him down and heal his wound. 

Once Wooyoung fell silent, Seonghwa took ahold of San who was still fighting Hongjoong and trying to escape his grasp, snarling nonsense at him until Seonghwa’s blood touched his lips and he immediately started to calm and fall asleep. 

“Joong,” Mingi’s ragged and pain-filled voice called out to him. 

Appearing at his side as quickly as he could, Hongjoong was able to see the extent of what San and Wooyoung had done to the young pup that made his blood boil. Aside from the deep fang marks that spilled over with blood buried deep in Mingi’s neck, the blood from the wound smeared over a deep purple and angry looking bruise on Mingi’s shoulder, Hongjoong suspected something from broken there. Mingi struggled to get back up, Hongjoong not failing to notice the pup seemed unable to use his legs anymore, his spine more than likely broken as it was a tactic Seonghwa taught all of them when learning how to feed and hunt. But the most alarming was Mingi’s eyes, one the usual bright white he was used to, the other a deep violet that Hongjoong had never seen before. 

Hongjoong knelt down to Mingi’s side, Mingi reaching out and desperately clinging to him, eyes filled with tears and body beginning to shake with sobs of pain. 

“Shhh, it’s okay, I’ve got you, you’re okay,” Hongjoong said, making his eyes revert back to a normal golden brown, biting down on his wrist before holding it out to Mingi’s lips, “I know it hurts, but you have to drink right now, it’ll make you sleepy and start healing you, okay?” 

Mingi shook his head, still crying, “No, no, no, please stay.” 

“I will, I promise, but you need this,” Hongjoong said, bringing himself close enough to Mingi to press a gentle kiss to his forehead, “do you still trust me?” 

Slowly, Mingi nodded. 

“Then please drink for me,” Hongjoong said. 

Mingi carefully wrapped his lips around Hongjoong’s wrist, Hongjoong tilting it in Mingi’s mouth for the blood to drip down his throat. Mingi’s sobs slowly faded as his eyes slowly began to shut, Hongjoong seeing the blood already begin to work by closing up the open bite mark and the bruise and break in his shoulder slowly fading, bones cracking themselves back into place. Once Mingi seemed fast asleep, he pulled his wrist away and licked his own wound to stop the bleeding, carefully scooping Mingi up into his arms, the younger limp in his grasp. He maneuvered Mingi down the hall and into his bedroom away from the carnage, setting Mingi down on his bed and brushing his hair away from his face. 

“He seems comfortable with you,” Seonghwa said, “Those eyes are certainly something special too.” 

Hongjoong stayed silent, unsure of where to begin telling Seonghwa about what he’d kept hidden from his own creator for fifteen years. 

“Is there something you need to tell me?” Seonghwa asked, unafraid to exploit the bond between creator and fledgling to find out what he wanted to know. 

Hongjoong took a step away from the bed, only to be stopped by a half-asleep Mingi reaching out and grabbing his wrist gently, a soft call of his name being mumbled out past the little wolf’s lips. 

“Later,” Hongjoong said. 

“Alright, I’ll take the kids home, try not to be mad at them,” Seonghwa said. 

“Jongho and Wooyoung I understand, neither of them are even a hundred yet, but San should have better control by now,” Hongjoong said, growling out San’s name. 

“True, but to be honest your little wolf there has a scent sweet enough to bring me to my knees,” Seonghwa said. 

“...Are they alright?” Hongjoong asked, knowing that Seonghwa was right about Mingi’s potent blood and smell. 

“Jongho is already healed, Wooyoung should be fine in the morning, it’s just a bite from, well, whatever your little pup is, and San is fine, though I’m sure he’ll feel better after he apologizes to you for the next five hundred years,” Seonghwa said. 

Hongjoong nodded, knowing already that he’d forgive the little fledglings as long as Mingi made a full recovery, the most worrying part of the attack being how his spine would heal. 

“Just tell me one thing,” Seonghwa said as he reached the open doorway, “do you love him?” 

Seonghwa was far from naive, over four thousand years of experience leaving little that the elder couldn’t notice. Hongjoong always hated how intuitive he was when he was young and reckless and wrapped up in his love and adoration for the older, but as the years went on, Seonghwa always knowing made things just a bit easier. 

“Yeah, I do,” Hongjoong said. 

Getting the answer he wanted, Seonghwa nodded and offered up a flash of a smile before leaving the room entirely and getting the three sleeping fledglings out of the home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, you can find me on twitter @polarisfics :D


End file.
